Phone Call to the Future
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: It's Sabrina's thirteenth birthday! She's excited other than the fact she has to wear a fancy dress. (though not as fancy as the other one). When she opens her presents, she receives trouble! How is she going to cope with her futuristic present and keep it from her family, AND go do whatever they've planned for her at once? Find out in Phone Call to the Future!
1. The Presents

**I was talking to my friend, and she says that she holds the phone really weird. The way she holds it, her mom says, presses random numbers, that won't exist until the future. A lightbulb went off, and here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm**

* * *

><p>It was Sabrina's thirteenth birthday. As soon as she woke up, she was greeted by thirteen chimps hightailing her out of her own room.<p>

"Puck! Darn you fairyboy! I will attack you with the _advanced_ level of the puberty virus if you don't call them off!" She yelled between breaths as she slid down the stairs.

Puck, who was waiting at the bottom, was dumbfounded, and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." He stated.

"Yes I would." She yelled.

"Fine. Chimps, back to my room. I'm keeping an eye on you Grimm, mark my words." Puck growled.

"Whateves." Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"Happy first day of being a teenager!" Veronica chirped.

Sabrina was relieved to see she was cooking _normal _pancakes. She smiled.

* * *

><p>"So my niece is a teenager." Jake laughed.<p>

"Yup." Henry added.

"So sorry for your loss brother." Jake chuckled.

"Loss?!" Henry fumed.

"Yes sir. Once they become teenagers, they shoot up and turn into mature people. Then the opposite gender will appeal to them, not their parents." Jake taunted.

Henry was reminded of the stinky fairy that lived in his house. " Shut up Jacob" Henry groaned.

"Make me." Jake laughed.

"JACOB GRIMM!" Henry exploded, only leading Jake to laugh at his brother's anger problems, which had been passed down his niece as well.

"Dad? Uncle Jake? Break it up, will you? You're just making Sabrina unhappy." Daphne muttered, with her signature puppy eyes.

Immediately, the two men recomposed their posture, and sighed at the fresh smell of pancakes.

"Why my two boys are finally getting along, aren't they?" Relda teased as she served the meal.

"Mmhmm." the boys mumbled, focusing more on their pancakes than what their mother was saying.

"Here comes the birthday girl." Veronica gushed, smiling at Sabrina, now wearing her new birthday dress.

Sabrina had refused to wear a fancy dress, so the compromise was worked out.

The beauty was made of satin, and was a bright aquamarine, matching the girl's eyes.

The skirt went down to just above her knees, ending with a black lace hem less than half an inch thick. The ruffles of the skirt led up to the waist, meeting a black satin belt. The belt was wrapped around her middle tightly, the fastener being a silver hoop with the two long ends of the ribbon trailing out. The top part was a tight, one sleeve top. That one sleeve was a long sleeve, also ending with black lace. At the top of the only sleeve was a huge brooch, of a blue, purple, and green flower, popping out of the dress with an intricate grace so fine you would think it was real. At the back, a blue satin piece came from underneath the belt, sweeping behind her like a cape that never reached her shoulders. Black flats accompanied the dress, with a simple locket around her neck. Her blonde hair ran in waves down her back, in it's usual style. Puck, who'd flown down the stairs, moments earlier, was the one to break the silence.

"Woah."

Sabrina blushed. "You happy Mom?" She scoffed, sending a message to everyone that she had not wanted to wear the dress.

"Yes!" Veronica gushed, wrapping her eldest daughter in a hug.

"You better get me a dress like that for my thirteenth birthday." Daphne muttered. "How long are you going to wear it?"

"I have to wear until after the party tonight." Sabrina sighed, and sat down at the table.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Granny Relda was the first to propose the next activity.<p>

"Sabrina, would you like to start unwrapping your presents?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like? Please review! The exciting part begins next chapter. I was think of making this fic a fic of Sabrina's thirteenth birthday, and then end it at the end of her day. If you guys like it, I got a sequel in mind as well. And about the dress, I don't have a picture because I made it up on the spot.<strong>

**~Jessamyn**


	2. The Carnival

**This is the second time this had been updated today, and I wanted to leave a cliff-hanger so I'd get reviews, you know?**

* * *

><p>"So, what's first?" Sabrina asked, gazing at the table full of presents before her.<p>

"Whatever you want." Granny Relda smiled after everyone sat.

"Okay." Sabrina laughed merrily, and reached for the first present.

It was from Granny Relda, and it was a necklace, with 'Sabrina' carved into the ring around A beautiful amethyst.

"Wow." She smiled again.

Next was Veronica's, a make-up set, resulting in a groan from Puck.

Henry had gotten her a new pair of tennis shoes.

"Thanks dad. You shoulda seen those old things after all that mystery solving!" Sabrina exclaimed, referring to her old pair.

Jake had brought a box from a faraway place, that could hold anything yet be the same size. It wasn't the type of magic that afflicted Sabrina.

Canis and Red had gone on a vacation, but they had sent her a ring and a new hood.

Puck had given her a box full of muck, from the smell, and she didn't even open it in fear of the prank that would spring out.

Daphne had given her a hand-made dictionary full of Daphne words, so 'that she wouldn't use them wrong.'

Last was a bright blue package. It was wrapped neatly, but with no name. When opened, nobody recognized it. It was a phone. the exact same model that Sabrina had.

"Nice try Puck. That wasn't a good prank at all." Sabrina scoffed, pocketing the device.

"But- it wasn't me!" Puck exclaimed.

For a second, Sabrina was hesitating, Puck liked to boast. That was probably part of the prank, she decided.

"Okay guys, freshen up and we'll get to stage one of Sabrina's birthday- a trip to the fair!" Henry declared.

The statement was met by cheers, and the entire room emptied out. Sabrina went up to her room, and re-adjusting her locks to Veronica's insistence, she slipped the phone into her pocket, unaware that her phone actually was sitting, in fact, in the bottom of her backpack.

After climbing into the car, Henry told them all to split up if wanted, but to meet up 1/2 an hour later so they could all go on a ride together.

Sabrina and Daphne went on, Daphne wielding the flip-phone their father had let her borrow in case she got lost.

"Sabrina, wait here. I'll go to the bathroom. You wait here. If I don't come back, call." Daphne said, disappearing.

"Daphne!" Sabrina yelled, but groaned when she realized she was too late.

She sat there for 10 minutes or so, when she decided to call. She pressed the numbers on the touch screen, and then she spotted Daphne jabbering with a girl from her class. Groaning, Sabrina marched towards her, her heels clicking, then the phone connected. She thought she would see Daphne pick up her phone, but not.

She thought she dialed wrong, but when she checked, she realized she was staring at the faces of two girls, in face time.

"Mom! It's Mom! But younger!" One exclaimed.

Mom?

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Please review! Three reviews for the next chapter!<strong>

**~Jessamyn**


	3. The Visit

**Here I am! Three Reviews were posted, so I 'm here!**

**Replies:**

**Kodochi Tsukasu: Aw... Thanks!**

**AirFireWaterEarth: Here I am.**

**Cranberry: Here I am.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Sabrina asked.<p>

"Hi Mom!" The older girl said.

"What?" She repeated.

"She isn't our Mom yet! I forgot!" The younger one said.

"But she will be." The older girl smiled.

"Who are you?" Sabrina demanded, forgetting about Daphne for a moment.

"We're your kids, from the future. I 'm Alison, and she's Emma. She explained.

"Yeah right." Sabrina rolled her eyes. All a trick.

"Really. Here's you getting married."

"And you with baby me.

"And baby me."

"And my first birthday"

"And your anniversary." The girls moved photos in front of the phone.

It couldn't be.

"Who am I married to then?" She asked.

"I don't think you want to know." Alison muttered, recalling her Mom's talks about how much she had hated Puck as a child.

"Tell me NOW." Sabrina demanded.

"Puck."

"What?!"

"Puck Goodfellow."

"What?!"

"Are you deaf!?"

"No! But No! Oh No!" Sabrina yelled into her phone in shock.

"Don't worry, we'll comfort you." Emma said.

"How?!"

"By coming."

"What?!"

"Meet you there." The phone clicked off and a blue portal appeared on the ground.

The girls walked out, and the people around seeing it thought it was an attraction. After clapping, they left and the two girls bowed to their younger, and open-mouthed mother.

"Ta-da!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Three reviews for another Chapter. Keep in mind I update eon weekends normally, and I'll try to update every Saturday and Sunday. I might me able to update on a weekday or two. About the reviews, they don't need to come from different people. I just want to see that at least onn person cares to go through the trouble, you know?<strong>


	4. Puck Knows

**I got eight reviews! Yay! Okay, so these are review replies:**

**Faith G.: Thanks! And here is a chapter for you!**

**R. Dobinski: Aw... Thanks!**

**Cynthia Darling: Thanks! *Blush***

**anonymous: sweetest thing ever! *blushing girl***

**Guest (oh I like): Thanks!**

**Guest (write more more more you're good at writing): Aw...**

**Guest (write more): I will.**

**Guest (Write more plz): I am.**

**ATTENTION VERY IMPORTANT: IF YOU DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT, PLEASE USE A RANDOM NAME SO I DO NOT GET 'GUEST'S CONFUSED. THANKS YOU**

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

"What?!"

"Hello deaf Mom." Alison commented, huffing.

"I'm not deaf!"

"She's cured!" Emma laughed.

"Look, I know this is a trick-" Sabrina began.

"It isn't, and we know that you know it." Alison sighed, crossing her arms.

"Dad wasn't lying when he said she was hard to get along with." Emma giggled.

"What did he say!?" Sabrina demanded.

"You heard me." Emma giggled.

"I am going to kill Goodfellow!" Sabrina fumed.

"Which one?" Alison smirked.

"What do you mean, _which one?"_ Sabrina asked, confused.

"You're forgetting that you are a Goodfellow in the future." Allison laughed, high-fiving her sister.

"Hey Grimm, hanging with losers like always, huh?" Puck cackled.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, but Alison covered her sister's mouth.

"What happened? You went mute?" Puck taunted, watching Sabrina's face turn the raw color of a tomato.

"This is Rada and Ginger. From- from- they're my friend's cousins." Sabrina muttered making up a story on the spot.

"Tall one is Radish, the baby is Gaddie. Gotcha." Puck smirked.

"You call me Radish! You insolent brat that becomes my dad!" Alison yelled.

"Gaddie is an ugly name, and I'm no baby!" Emma fumed, clearly having inherited Daphne's need for being a grown-up.

"Then get Grimm to tell me the truth! Wait- DAD?!" Puck burst.

"Alison!" Emma whispered fiercly.

"Dad?!" Puck fumed.

They had been discovered.

* * *

><p><strong>It's bad, I know.<strong>

**3 Reviews!**


	5. The Chase

**Thanks for all the support guys! Review replies are at the bottom this time! I'm sorry I didn't update, but I've been having SO many tests! I'll try to update more often. If you're interested, try out my story, Twins of Ice and Fire, and FROZEN FanFiction. Thanks, and read on! :)**

* * *

><p>"What?!" Puck yelled.<p>

"Nothing!" Sabrina yelled, trying to cover up the slip.

"It's nothing. There're loonys, I didn't say, did I?" She explained.

"Oh really?" Puck asked, arms crossed. "I can see the lie on your face!"

"Oh no you can't, stink bag!" Sabrina shot.

"Slime cushion!"

"Super fart!"

"Planet of Apes, ALIVE!"

"Medusa!"

"Slenderman!"

"Godzilla!"

"Werewolf! And NOT from Twilight!"

"Vampire, and NOT from Twilight again!" Puck shot back. "Catch me if you can, over-sized tomato!" He laughed, flying off.

Sabrina ran after, tripping and snarling.

"Well." Alison remarked, as Emma giggled, and the sisters journeyed after their future parents.

* * *

><p><strong>I am aware this is really, really, short, but I didn't exactly know what to say. I'd like to remind you that this story will have a ton of chapters, that are all pretty short.<strong>

**Review Replies:**

**BlueStuff123: I liked your old pen-name better... oh well...thanks a lot though!**

**Y. Karida: That's what I'm doing! Thanks for using a pen name and I like it, it's original!**

**silverwombat: Thanks, your comment was heartwarming!**

**Divergent Olympian: There You go!**

**bengi: I PMed you about that. Thanks for reminding me though.**


	6. Heels

**Hey guys! I will not be updating any stories until after the fourteenth, and I snuck this in. I won't update any other Sisters Grimm stories until this is finished.**

* * *

><p>Sabrina puffed and huffed, and ran after Puck.<p>

"Aww... the baby's tired.." Puck taunted.

"I'm guessing you don't value your life!" Sabrina shot back, running through an alley towards him.

She stood there, watching him soar above her, for a second- and fell over.

"Ow!" She yelled.

Her shoe's heel, it was broken.

"Crap!" She growled, and glared upward.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked, landing.

"As if you care."

"I don't, but the old lady will fry me if you're hurt."

"Oh." Sabrina said, nevertheless a bit disappointed.

"Here." Puck offered his hand, and she took it, balancing with his shoulder.

"Give me your foot." He instructed, an she lifted the with the ruined shoe.

"No, the other one." He said, as if it was obvious. "Take the shoe off."

She obeyed, though supsicous.

"Here." She handed him the shoe.

In one swift crack, he broke off the heel.

"What?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Your pair of heels is now a pair of flats." Puck smirked with a cocky grin, and leaving her in the alley, flew off.

"I WILL GET YOU FAIRY BOY!" Sabrina vowed, to nobody in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long for a proper update, I didn't have any ideas. But I was like, okay, no more new stories, and no updating new ones, until I finish this one, people actually like it, and they deserve a proper update. So, I will update this one more often. I might even update tomorrow, if I can escape my home arrest. I AM GROUNDED! I snuck this in. (don't tell, please.)<strong>


	7. Clown Shoes

**Hello! A quick update, so I can get this done! Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I gained fire on other stories and just lost it on this one. I might/might not be able to sneak something in tomorrow. I told my parents I was writing an essay for English, which I seriously have to do, but just did this, because I'm grounded. And when my mom goes in the shower and my dad goes off to the backyard to chase away bunnies, I sneak off and upload this. So, I'm writing an essay right now. I can't update the day after tomorrow though, because my parents are hosting a reunion, and all electronics go in a locked closet during that time, and my mom keeps the key in her pocket, so impossible to get to. I might be able to get to a friend's house after endless pleading and upload something, but don't keep your hopes up. So, that was a long author's note, and AGAIN, I will not update any other sister's Grimm story or Jack Frost and His Crush until I finish this. Once I finish this, I will update Jack Frost and His Crush so I don't lose all the readers and then I will hold back on everything until I finish Life is worth more than Gold. Then, I will update A Wish for love now and then and finish Jack Frost and His Crush. And then, I will lay the mud on A Wish for Love, and update The Princess Academy now and then. I will then update just The Princess Academy. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to do it, because as a new writer, I didn't learn that I could only do so many stories and betaings at once. So now I am betaing one story and writing for one of my own and a half of one I am writing with my sister, whom I share this account with. That was a long authors note, to the review replies!**

**GeekyGirl0629: Yeah, I didn't realize that until I read your review.**

**Magic Frost: Aw... Thanks!**

**Kodochi Tsukasu: Yeah, I'm working on that!**

**Bengi: Thanks!**

**Starfish: Thanks and glad you did!**

**LilyGold23: Thanks a lot!**

**I did reply to all chapter five reviews here, because I did not have a chance last time.**

**So, Here's he cheese!**

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" Sabrina growled, hobbling through the alley towards the carnival area once more.<p>

"Mom!" Alison called.

"Don't call me that!" Sabrina snapped.

"I mean, Sabrina!" Alison giggled. "That sounds SO cool!"

"Uh.. Thanks?" Sabrina said.

"Sabrina!" Henry called, literally appearing out of nowhere.

"Hide!" Sabrina whispered to Alison and Emma, who hid behind some crates.

"Where were you, it's ice cream time!" He asked.

"No where." She snapped, and hobbled towards her dad.

"Woah, what happened to your shoes?" He asked.

"Puck." Sabrina supplied.

"Oh." He sighed. "I'll get you a new pair."

"Oh, phew." Sabrina sighed.

"Now." Henry said, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Henry returned later.<p>

"Here, I'm sorry." He looked away, handing her a box.

"Thanks!" Sabrina exclaimed, wondering why he said sorry, when she opened the box.

It was a pair of neon orange clown shoes with green polka dots.

"Woah!" She gasped, and dropped the box.

"I'm sorry, but it was all I could find." Henry apologized, and Sabrina groaned.

"Fine." She huffed, knowing she couldn't walk in her shoes, put on the clown pair.

She felt really silly, and was staring at feet, heard a noise.

"Hello! We are Rada and Ginger!"

"No!" Sabrina said, and spun around, there, they were, Alison and Emma, waving at her dad.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you a little lame cliffhanger. Thanks for reading, and review!<strong>


	8. Food Court and Stories

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I meant to update earlier, but school decided to make life harder and gave me three group projects, a map making thing, two essays, and a book report and had to go do a stinking P.E. project. Ugh... As I said, any update on a Sisters Grimm story is this one and it is subdued in this order:**

**This Story**

**Life is Worth More than Gold**

**A Wish for Love**

**Princess Academy**

**And somewhere in the middle, I'll try to update One Wish and Grimm Poems (Thanks Chicly!) so that I don't get bored, and thanks for being understanding. If you see anything similar to ANY of my stories, review or PM ASAP because I have not given permission for ANYONE to use my stories in any way. If anyone mentions one of my stories, then tell me as well, I'd like to know. And for readers from other archives:**

**After I update Princess Academy more often, I'll be doing a lot of updating for Figure Skating and Jack Frost and His Crush, since I am in debt to my readers there...**

**Sorry for inconvieniance again, but people keep on asking. For now enjoy this story, and I will finish the other stories I started, because I will never, and let me repeat never, have the shame of having an unfinished story on my profile, and will never take more than six months to update and I will never abandon a story either. Now that that's off my back, I'll give review replies and then a short chapter.**

**LilyGold23: I love your name, and your welcome.**

**Guest (Well, if Curlscat were here, she would be saying Puck doesn't have a last name and explaining that how Sabrina kept her maiden name, yadda, yadda, , I like the concept. No one did a "Alison and Emma meet past Sabrina and Puck" story. Personally, it's original. I like original ideas. I agree with Puck. What kind of name is Rada? There is a "Goodfellow or Grimm" name war in the fanfics, but personally, I think it's both. I think their last name is Grimm-Goodfellow. It's a much easier way. ****Anyway, update.): **

** did update, and was that like, a way to say something bad about her? Because she's my friend, an sorry if you don't like her comments, but they are very helpful! Sorry if I came across as mean to an nnocent comment (if it was) but I hat e it when people say things that strike me as mean. Plz use a name from now on.**

**Write some more: I want to, but there's quicker updates this way, so that people will hang on and not leave it, and I get more reads this way also, because since it's updated often, it's almost always on the first page, and people don't get bored. If you're my beta though (my sister is mine) you get all the scoops and lots and lots of info. on what happens next. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to get chapters longer.**

**That was a really long author's note, and just adding more now, (it'll probably be longer than the actual chapter) I wan to talk a bit to anyone who reads author's notes.**

**First of all, I am going to start dedicating chapters to people.**

**Second of all, I am going to start a Question of the Day, like in Curlscat's Arranged Marriages and Wars of State (by the way, if you're reading this, I am in love with your story (cue the childish 'would you marry it?', and a yes, yes I would!).**

**And third of all, whoever answers the best will get a shout-out and maybe something else as well. **

**Fourth of all, ideas are welcome, and if someone gives me any, I will, in fact, try to make them play out, though I have the entire story line done already.**

**Fifth, please note that this story is probably not going to have a sequel, because of all the stories I am managing currently, but I might get to it, so hang on.**

**Sixth, and last, is the dedication and question:**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**GeekyGirl0629: for reviewing my stories, PM-ing me, being a great friend, and a loving writer and reader! I love you!**

**The Question: Who is the person you pair with Daphne? I would lie reasons, and if you have a pairing I hate, but it's got good reasons, you will win still, just saying.**

**Now on with the chapter (sorry for wasting your time):**

* * *

><p>"No!" Sabrina shouted, turning around like a whirl.<p>

Her father looked at her weirdly, and she forced herself to be a bit calmer.

After all, her father was a detective, he would find out if she showed it off like that!

"Ahem.." She said clearing her throat, and she relaxed when she looked at the girls.

They had face paint all over their faces and wearing masks on top of that.

Sighing, she began introductions.

"Well, this taller one, she's the older one, her name is A- I mean, Rada." She began. "And the younger one here, she's Ginger. They're sisters, and they are my friend's cousins."

"Why aren't they with your friend, then?" Henry asked.

"Oh, um.." Sabrina looked around helplessly.

"Oh, Carolyn had to go and take care of our - pet dog!" Alison, or Rada, exclaimed. (I'll still call her Alison)

"Dogs are fine on their own." Henry said, clearly thinking about Elvis.

"Oh, our dog, Lily, she's pregnant!" Emma broke in.

"Oh." Henry exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she's sick as well and her delivery is soon.. we don't think she'll live." Alison said, her voice quivering and she broke on a sob, crying over Sabrina's shoulder.

Sabrina was a bit shocked, and stood still, trying to get herself to play along. She was surprised at her future daughter's acting skills.

"Yes, I am very sorry. Carolyn, she was worried, and she brought her visiting cousins to the fair, because her mother said to. Then, she got a call, that Lily was howling and crying. So she left them to me, and went home, so that I could take care and let them have some fun." Sabrina made up, pleased with her story skills.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Henry smiled sympathetically, watching Alison shake and tremble over Sabrina's shoulder, of giggles, though it seemed otherwise.

"Yes." Emma sighed, looking at the ground sadly, her skills resembling her sister's.

"Well, let's go. I'll treat you to a snack." Henry offered. "Where's Daphne?"

"Oh, I..." Sabrina trailed off, looking calm, but inside bashing herself for forgetting about her sister.

"Aunt Daphne?" Alison and Emma chorused.

Henry was too busy looking around to hear the girls' slip.

"She's over by the stands!" Sabrina blurted, and glared at the girls, telling them silently to shut up.

Henry raced over and grabbed his daughter by the hand, oblivious of her protests and started a speech about 'sticking with the elders.'

She rolled her eyes and listened halfheartedly.

After he finished, he took her by the hand and led the four to a food court where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Where were you?!" Veronica asked, and reached over to Daphne, patting her on the head and hugging her husband.

"Who are they?" Veronica asked pointedly, looking at Alison and Emma, who huddled behind Sabrina.

Sabrina restarted the story, and by the time she finished, Daphne and Granny Relda were clutching hands, as the older woman tried to stop Daphne's flow of tears.

"Yes." She sighed, looking at the on at her family. "Yes."

The entire group was silent for a while.

"So your entire time today was tending to these girls?" Henry broke in, suddenly curious.

"Actually, she WAS TENDING TO HER FREAKIN' CHILDREN!" They heard a loud laugh and a cackle from the roof of the court.

Sabrina would know that voice anywhere. Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting (? how do you spell that?), and for actually acknowledging in general, I do not deserve all you wonderful people!<strong>

**Remember to do the Question and review!**

**~Jessamyn**


	9. The Explanation

**Another update! I am writing this on the day I last updated (this is weird, talking backwards) but I am updating today. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"Puck!" I groaned.<p>

"Yeah, her children!" Puck laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"He's crazy!" Emma exclaimed with a giggle, and hid behind her sister.

"You're right. Time for ice cream!" Henry smiled, and they sat down at a huge table/

* * *

><p>(time skip)<p>

The family finished their meal.

Puck was sulking in the yard, and Granny was chattering away with Daphne and Emma, with Veronica watching.

Henry was fuming at something his brother said while Jake laughed.

Alison and Sabrina were left, in the booth.

"So, _Rada."_ Sabrina began, pressing her name.

"Yeah?" Alison responded.

"I- um... why are you here? I mean, why did you come?" Sabrina asked.

"It's a long story." Alison looked away.

"And I'm ready to hear it."

"That's exactly what you always say, even in the future." Alison remarked.

"So?" Sabrina urged.

"Okay, so my father told me that the reason he left was a long story, but the main reason was that he played a prank on you, and you told him to leave. And he stayed away, for five years, trying to stay out of your way because of all the hurtful things you'd said. And, you got married, later a year after, Granny Relda died." She explained.

"Oh." Sabrina said, on the verge of tears, but Alison wasn't done.

"Emma and I found the magic phone thing, and traveled back to put it in a box and stuff so that you'd think it was yours. So we could come. And stop the prank. Puck is going to glue a basketball in your hair. And we wanted to stop it. So that you would get married, earlier. Maybe five years earlier. So that, maybe, just maybe, we'd have a chance, to know Great-Granny Relda. Just a chance. And we agreed it was a good cause." Alison looked away.

"Oh Alison!" Sabrina cried, and wrapped her up in a hug. "I love you so much!" She choked on a sob.

"That's exactly what you always say, in the future." Alison laughed. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>What up? Do you like it? Review!<strong>

**~Jessamyn**


	10. The Plan

**Hello guys! I have two tests and three assignments due tomorrow, but I'm still updating and wasting my time, so please be grateful! :) So okay, I am going to make this a really, really short chapter, but I have to get along with the story, but who knows, it might turn out long. Okay, so Let's get started! This chapter is dedicated to ALL THE FANS! Sorry, don't have enough time to think about it and no time to reply to revies, I'll do that next chapter.**

* * *

><p>As the girls separated, Alison slipped a phone under the table.<p>

"What's this?" Sabrina asked.

"It's a phone." Alison laughed.

"Oh." Sabrina blushed, influenced by the day's events.

"Call us when the coast is clear, so we can sneak in." Alison instructed.

"O-kay?" Sabrina said nervously.

"So, he'll attack at midnight." Alison continued.

Sabrina was a bit afraid.

"He'll creep into your room with a bottle of glue and a basketball at exactly 12:37." She rambled.

"Wait, how do you know the exact times and everything?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, Emma and I have seen it a few times." Alison said, and Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Anyway, Then we'll have to attack him. He'll of course leave, and we'll get to save you!" Alison chimed.

"Well, I see holes in your plan-" Sabrina began.

"We'll take care of it." Alison waved off, and walked up to Henry.

"We're leaving sir." She said.

"Okay!" Henry sighed. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>Sabrina shifted un easily in the car, knowing that there were major holes in this plan.<p>

But she would carry it out.

Only for her future children.

"Spacing out Grimm?" Puck smirked.

"Yeah." Sabrina sighed.

"Well, don't intrude into the future." Puck laughed an turned away.

You've got no idea, Sabrina thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but No time here.<strong>

**So, after this will be the getting home chapter, and then the party chapter (and all the other events planned). Then after that, the sleeping chapter, and then the surprise chapter and the climax chapter and the epilogue.**


	11. Night

**Hello! Read on!**

* * *

><p>After reaching home, Sabrina was whisked into her room to have a makeover.<p>

Afterwards, she looked at herself in the mirror, stunned.

She looked beautiful!

Her dress had sparkles added on now, and her makeup enunciated her face beautifully.

She smiled at her reflection.

* * *

><p>Sabrina shivered as her friends crowded around her, and instead of making her feel safer and warmer, she somehow felt colder. She shook her head slightly and smiled at Lilian, her science partner, slightly.<p>

"Sabrina, is something wrong? You seemed frazzled!" she commented, with her light British accent.

" You'd be surprised." Sabrina laughed bitterly under her breath, bur her friend's hawk ears caught it.

" About what?"

"Nothing." Sabrina snapped and turned away from her, looking at the clock.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes until the party was over, and then she'd return to her comfy bed, to get pranked by Puck. She took a deep breath, and dismissing her sad friends, she walked over to her father.

"Dad, can we close up early?"

"Are you not enjoying it sweetheart?" He asked, his eyes vaguely masking his surprise and disappointment.

"No, I'm just, tired." Sabrina sighed, yawning to prove her point.

"Well then, I suppose we could." Henry smiled slightly, and began to pack up the stuff in the party hall, getting the girls to call their parents, and dismissing the other everafters.

* * *

><p>The family crowded into the car and drove home, groaning constantly at Daphne's loud snoring, Puck's intentional farting, and Basil going on and on about frosting.<p>

By the time they got home, they were exhausted.

Sabrina, however, raced upstairs, and changed, grabbing the phone Alison had given her.

"Need to call need to call need to call." She muttered again and again nervously, and went to the contacts, clicking Alison's number, she waited.

"Hello? Mom?" Emma's voice crackled on the other end.

"Yeah, Emma, I'm ready." She whispered.

"We're outside the window. Open it a crack and pretend to sleep." Alison said, taking over the phone.

Sabrina jumped. Outside her window? They were crazy! She opened the window a crack anyway, and laid down in bed, wished she could still her swirling thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand this is really short and it has a lot of time skips and is going really fast, but sorry, I was rushing and this was a filler anyway. The next chapter is the actual last, and then maybe an epilogue. Thanks! :)<strong>


	12. Climax

**Hi guys! This is the second to last chapter, the nest is the mysterious epilogue!**

* * *

><p>Sabrina shivered in her bed, wishing that it was warmer. She pulled up the covers and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Then she wouldn't have to witness this. She knew, just knew, that she would regret not objecting all of this in the first place.<p>

Puck was in his awesome room, pacing.

"Grimm had been disrespectful. She didn't even open my slop bomb. She must pay." He muttered out loud, pacing.

"I must play a prank. What prank?" He muttered again.

"Argh!" He yelled, kicking the ground pointlessly when he couldn't think of anything.

Must have an idea…..

"Ah-ha!" Puck declared, laughing evilly, remembering his future self.

I thought she'd never forgive me for gluing that basketball to her head.

The perfect prank!

Puck laughed again, and began to gather the materials.

Puck approached Sabrina's room, sneaking as quietly as he could, which wasn't very quiet. But luckily, nobody was around to hear it.

He creaked the door open, smiling as she saw the victim, sleeping peacefully.

Sabrina heard the door creak open, and her heart leaped toward her chest. This was it. She tried to act more subtle when she heard a thump. A loud, resounding thump. She was too frazzled to remember she was supposed to act like she was asleep and her eyes flew open, seeing Puck halfway across the room and a open window with Alison and Emma sitting in it.

"Back off, Puck!" Emma yelled.

"Yeah, go away, don't bother Sabrina!" Alison yelled.

"Don't yell" Sabrina warned, but it was too late

Footsteps were heard up the stairs.

Sabrina groaned, and Emma and Alison scrambled to get out, but they weren't fast enough, and the door burst open- to reveal Granny Relda.

"What in- What?" Granny gasped.

"What's happening here?" She asked.

And that was all it took for the vortex of time not to be able to hold it anymore.

A huge vortex split the floor of Sabrina's room open, swirling and pulsating.

He colors were blinding, pulling any loose things into it.

Puck grabbed the ceiling fan, jumping as high as he could, while Granny Relda held the door, Sabrina the bed, and Emma and Alison the window frame.

"What in good heavens are you doing here, Ginger and Rada?" Relda yelled over the howling of the vortex.

"We came Puck from doing this prank, so that Puck and Sabrina would get married earlier, and so that we would be born earlier with a chance to meet you!" Emma and Alison confessed.

"Children!" Relda yelled." "You're breaking a vortex in time, this cannot happen! YOU MUST GO BACK NOW, AND EVERYTHING WILL RESET THE WAY IT SHOULD BE!" She yelled louder.

"But Granny, we want to live to see you!" Emma yelled, tears already forming.

"I understand." Relda sighed, "But you must there is no choice."

"There must be a way." Alison pleaded.

"But there isn't. I'm sorry girls, you must go. You must remember though, that I do love you." Granny resigned.

Alison sobbed, and unwillingly, let go of the window, letting the vortex suck her up, and then Emma followed.

"Bye!" Sabrina yelled, and then everything flashed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is the last. Bye the way, do you like the cover? I made it myself, like every other cover lately.<strong>


	13. Epilouge

**Last Chapter! So excited! My first actually finished (not counting one shots) story on fanfiction! Here's the uber short epilogue, hope you enjoy!**

**ANNOUCMENT: I will most likely try to finish Grimm Poems before continuing Life is Worth More Than Gold. :)**

* * *

><p>Sabrina woke up in the morning, stretching as she did so.<p>

"Good morning sky!" he sighed, shaking her head.

Beep.

Sabrina picked up her phone, and viewed the text message.

Happy B-day, from Lisa.

Thanks! She sent back.

She dressed in a flash, running downstairs at breakneck speed.

"I'm here!" She yelled into the full kitchen.

"Happy thirteeth birthday!" Everybody yelled back.

"Again….." Granny Relda murmured under her breath, not to be heard by anyone, and even if she was, they wouldn't remember- or know.

Her secret smile held a mouthful of secrets as they celebrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Review guys! Bye! :)<strong>


End file.
